Thank you
by Ringitup
Summary: Tristan and Rory have been dating since sophomore year of high school. What happens when Rory meets Logan at a party her grandparents are having. What will happen to her relationship?
1. Meeting

**A/N Once again i say that i know i should be working on my other stories but this idea poped into my head and i started to write it. I have a couple of chapters done but i figured i'd post it now instead of waiting till i finish Will He understan? because i really want to know how people are going to react. I'm sorry if you hate it! I know it's not my best but i hope you like it anyway. **

**BG: After Lorelai died in a fatal car crash, when Rory was 7, Chris came to the rescue and started to raise Rory. They lived in Hartford with his parents for a long time before getting their own place, conveniently located between the Hayden's and the Gilmore's places. Rory went to a couple different schools, but after being in a boarding school from 6****th**** to 8****th****grade Chris asked her to come back because he couldn't live with out at least a little bit of Lorelai in his life and he missed her terribly. Rory was enrolled in Chilton her freshman year, where she meant Tristan. He immediately showed interest but she hesitated, knowing that he was a playboy. After a year of being pursued she finally gave in and started dating him. They have been going out for about a year. Paris and Rory are friends, Paris and Jamie met when he was a Junior and she was a freshman and have been together ever since. Rory is now a Junior. **

**Chapter 1**

"Honey, I'm home!" Chris yelled, from the foyer.

"Kitchen!" Rory yelled back, playing along.

"Hey kid," He said walking into the kitchen and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "What 'Cha eatin'? He asked.

"Burger and fries, nothing healthy on it what so ever." she said ratter-of-factly, stuffing the meat into her mouth.

Chris starred at her for a moment, remembering her mother, and how she always use to eat. "I love ya, Kid!" he said, thankful that she was with him today.

"What do you want?" She groaned.

"Nothing," he said innocently. "Can't a father just say that he love his beautiful daughter without wanting a favor?"

"Dad…" She groaned.

"Okay, it's just that your grandmother wouldn't shut up about that stupid party of hers and I can't take it anymore! Just say yes, please, it's for my sake." He pleaded.

"Why do I have to go and you don't?" she asked.

"Because I have to work." he stated, straightening his back, and adjusting his tie.

"You don't work on Sundays," she countered.

"Yes, but your grandmother doesn't know that." he smiled.

"Well she will if I have to go to this stupid thing!"

"Hey! You would snitch on me just like that? After all I've done for you?" He asked, feigning shock. "Plus that boyfriend of yours will be there." he said, clearly showing in his voice that he didn't like Tristan.

"Daddy…" she groaned, giving him the bambi eyes that usually won her the argument. "Tristan's out of town, until the 12th. Please don't make me go." she begged.

"Fine… I'll go with you." he cursed.

"Why do we have to go at all?" she asked.

"Rory, it's your grandmother, do you really think that I got an explanation of why we had to be there. All she said that at least one of us had to be there, end of story." he said imitating Emily.

"Great!" she groaned.

"Your telling me."

--

Rory was awoke from the world of books at the sound of someone tapping on her window. Looking up she was not surprised to see a set of familiar ice blue eyes starring at her. Looking back at her book, she waved her hand, signaling that the window was unlocked.

"I thought you were suppose to be on your way to New York?" She asked, still not looking up.

"What a guy can't say goodbye to his gorgeous girlfriend with out getting the cold shoulder?" He joked.

"I'm trying to do my homework." She stated, eyes still glued to the book in front of her.

"Can't you take a break. Just one little minute to say a proper goodbye to your beyond handsome boyfriend, who you are not going to see for another four days." He pleaded, coming up from behind her and wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

"I have to get this done." She replied.

"Please…" he begged.

"Just one minute?" She asked, leaning into his embrace.

"Well I'd prefer that it be a little longer than that, but I'm will to settle for a minute." He said, placing small kisses along the exposed skin on the back of her neck.

Giving up on her books, she got up off her chair and turned around to face him. "I suppose I can allow a little more then a minute." She said, before his lips covered hers. Making it impossible to talk and to think.

Tristan smirked into the kiss, feeling her arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer. "How much longer?" He asked, breaking the kiss for the much needed oxygen.

"Shut up and kiss me." She ordered, pulling him back to her lips. The kiss went on for a couple more minutes before that both were suffering from lack of oxygen. "I'm going to miss you." she admitted, hugging him and laying her head on his shoulder.

"I won't be gone that long." He said, kissing her hair and pulling her even closer.

"You promise you'll call?" She asked, pulling back so she could see his eyes.

"Of course."

--

Rory walked down the stairs, almost tripping in her heels. "Argh!" She groaned, sitting down on the steps and readjusting the straps on the two-inch heels.

"What's up kiddo?" Chris asked, walking down the stairs in his tux, stopping at the bottom to sit beside her and tie his shoes.

"Nothing, it's just Grandma making me wear these stupid heals. It's not enough that she makes us go to these stupid functions but she has to tell us exactly what to wear, and how I should do my hair." She groaned again, leaning her head on her father's shoulder.

"Well that's your grandmother." He sighed, and then chuckled suddenly, causing Rory to look at him confused. "It's nothing kid, just sometimes you remind me so much of your mother. Remind me later to tell you about the time your mother was forced to wear a tiara to a Christmas party." He chuckled again, clearly picturing the event in his head.

"Don't worry, I won't forget!" Rory said, standing up and retrieving their coats from the closet. "You ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be," He groaned getting up off the steps.

--

As Rory and Chris walked into the Gilmore Mansion, they were both whisked off in different directions, both sending sympathy looks at the other.

"Rory dear, you're finally here!" Emily said loudly, ushering Rory over to a group of her woman. "Girls, I'd like you to meet my lovely Granddaughter Rory. Rory these are some good friends of mine."

"You're Granddaughter, Emily?" Francine asked from behind Emily. "I think you mean our granddaughter! I can't let you take all the credit for how marvelous she is."

"Of course Francine, I'm sorry." Emily said, smiling.

"Well its quiet alright, just hog all the spotlight next time." Francine replied, before turning to Rory. "Rory! It's so nice to see you here. By the way your father was talking, neither of you were going to make it."

"Well we were having trouble with some other obligations, but we managed to work it out." Rory said politely, flashing her society smile.

"Well that's just perfect." Emily said brightly.

"Emily, so this is the girl you two are always bragging about," One of the woman from the groups said, stepping forward.

"Why yes, Shira. Can you blame us? Just look at her." Emily answered, putting her arm around Rory.

"She is just beautiful." Shira said, eyeing Rory up and down.

"Rory, I'd like you to meet Shira Huntzberger." Francine smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Huntzberger." Rory replied automatically.

"Oh please call me Shira." She replied, still smiling.

"Excuse me ladies, but do you mind if I steal my mother for a second." A handsome blond boy, about Rory age asked, looking at Shira.

"Of course Logan." Emily smiled, noticing how Rory was still staring at the young mister Huntzberger. "But first I'd like you to meet my granddaughter Rory. Roy this is Logan Huntzberger."

"Nice to meet you." He said, meeting the hypnotizing blue orbs of the famous Gilmore Girl.

"You to." She stated, looking away after a few seconds, trying to ignore the feeling he was sending through her body.

--

"So from what I hear, you're the infamous girl who made Tristan Dugray stop his playboy ways," Logan voice interrupted Rory's daydream. After being released from her grandmother's group, she had quickly made her way out to the patio, just wanting to have a few minutes to herself.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She lied, playing innocent. All the while never taking her eyes off the stars.

"So you're not dating Tristan. I wonder how he'll feel about this bit of information," He smirked. He didn't know why, but ever since he had seen her in the party, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her beautiful, yet captivating blue eyes.

"I never said I wasn't dating Tristan," She admitted, slightly annoyed that he wouldn't leave her alone.

"So then what do you not have an idea about?" He asked, coming up to stand beside her. His eyes trailing down her body, not being able to resist the images that his mind played in his head. Images that would probably get him slapped in the face if she knew about them.

"I seriously doubt that I was the girl who made Tristan settle down," She replied, none of the sadness she felt showing in her voice.

"Well you are his girlfriend aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm his girlfriend." She said, still not taking her eyes from the stars. Silently praying that he won't notice the tears gathering in her eyes.

"What, did the asshole who shall not be named do something that made you think otherwise," He joked, noticing how her face had changed over the conversation. It went from peaceful to hurt, even though she was trying to hide it.

She chuckled slightly, finally turning towards him, knowing that he had caught her mood. "Something like that." she stated, looking sadly into his eyes.

Not saying a word he silently slipped out of his jacket and placed it over her bare shoulders, noticing that she was shivering slightly. "Lucky bastard doesn't know what he's got." He mumbled.

She gladly accepted the jacket, not noticing how cold she was until she was covered in not only the warm material, but Logan's intoxicating scent. "You've only known me for the last half hour, how could you possibly know what he's got?" She asked, looking up at the stars again.

"I've heard things. For instance, your grandparents never stop talking about how proud they are of you. How you are a straight A student. You never get into trouble, you never disobey them." He listed, meeting her eyes. "It's actually hard to impress my parents, but somehow, they can't stop talking about how Emily and Richard's granddaughter did this, and Strobe and Francine's granddaughter did that. It's quiet depressing, to not be able to live up to that." He joked.

"Well… I'm not as perfect as my Grandparents make me out to be. After all, I did get a B on last weeks History test." She joked, causing both of them to laugh. "Thank you." She whispered, looking deep into his eyes.

"For what exactly?" He asked, getting lost in her beautiful eyes.

"For cheering me up. For making me forget about Tristan for a couple minutes. It was nice." She said smiling.

"Any time Ace." He said, liking the sound of his new nickname for her.

"Ace?" she asked confused.

"Ace, as in you ace everything. Just seem appropriate." He smirked.

--

"So, where were you hiding all night?" Chris asked as they walked in their house, shedding their coats and shoes.

"No where in particular," She said quietly, smiling to herself as she picked up her shoes and made her way to the stairs.

"Oh I see, you just wanted me to go with you so that you could wonder off in the middle of the party, while I, you loving father, was being sacrificed to the wolfs. How very nice of you?" He joked, feinting hurt.

"Yes, that's exactly why I wanted you to come!" She laughed, turning around to face him. "And they weren't wolfs you were being sacrificed to, it was just some 'exceptional' woman that the Grandmothers thought you might be interested in." She said laughing harder.

"Your mean!" He yelled as she walked up the stairs and into her room.


	2. Logan who?

**A/N Hey, heres chapter 2. Hope you like it. This chapter has some mature scenes in it, so you've been warned. **

**Chapter 2**

--

It had been two days since the party, when Rory had seen Logan last, but for some reason, she just couldn't stop thinking about him. The way his lips curled when he smirked, the way his eyes lit up when he laughed. He had called her on Monday, they had spent hours on the phone talking, getting to know each other a little better. She had been playing it all back in her mind over and over again. There was many times during the long weekend when Chris would catch her with her head in the clouds, which wasn't the strange, it's was just happening more often.

"Rory wait up!" Madeline yelled from down the hall, causing Rory to come out of her daze.

"Hey Maddy," Rory greeted her as she got closer. "What's up?" She asked, gathering some books from her locker.

"I was just wondering if you had the notes for Mr. Medina's class, I was in a little bit of a daze last class, I forgot to take notes." She asked, giving Rory her puppy dog eyes.

"I guess, there at my house, but I can drop them off on my way to Tristan's house this afternoon." She said, zipping up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"I thought he wasn't getting back until tomorrow," she asked confused.

"He wasn't suppose to, but he text message me during my free period and told me he was back. So I'm going over to say hi," she said and began to walk toward the parking lot. Madeline following behind her.

"Oh. Well that's nice! I'll see you later than!" Madeline waved as she walked away.

"Great!" Rory whispered, throwing her bag into the back of her BMW convertible and climbing in the drivers seat. But before she could start the car she heard her cell phone ring from the back seat. Twisting around in the seat, she grabbed the cell phone out of the side pocket and answered it, without even looking at the caller id.

"Hello?" She said, twisting back around in her seat.

"Ace? This you?" Logan's voice made her heart jump.

"Yeah…" she answered confused.

"Good! I was just wondering if you were free tonight. A few buddies of mine are throwing a party and I figured that this would be the perfect opportunity to get to know you better, and corrupt your goody two shoes ways." He joked, causing Rory to laugh.

"Oh really?" She asked, feeling flattered that he had thought to invite her.

"Yep! I'll even come and pick you up!" He said, amused.

"That's sounds good, surprisingly." She replied, smirking. Completely forgetting that she had planned on going over to Tristan's for the afternoon.

"Great! I'll be at your house in a half an hour than. See ya later Ace!" He hung up, leaving Rory confused about how he would know where to pick her up.

--

Twenty minutes later she was trying to decide what to wear when her cell phone rang. Searching the bed that was covered in clothing she finally found it under a discarded skirt.

"Yes?" She answered, looking at the skirt again.

"Hey baby! I thought you were going to come over after school?" Tristan's voice made her head shot up. Crap!

"Hey! Um… I was going to but something came up. I can't really get out of it! I'm sorry." She hedged the truth.

"But I haven't seen you in over 72 hours. I miss you!" He reasoned.

"I promise that I'll spent the afternoon with you tomorrow, but I really have to go to this." She said, only slightly lying.

"But that's to far away," He pleaded.

"You'll see me at school tomorrow." She replied, slipping out of her jeans and into the denim mini skirt. Then moving back into her closet to find her blue short sleeve v neck, and some flip flops. "But I really have to go, I still have to do my hair and makeup before he shows up." She continued, silently cursing herself.

"He? He who?" Tristan asked, his annoyance showing in his voice.

"My dad," She lied, feeling bad about doing so. It wasn't that she didn't want him to know, it was just that knowing Tristan, he would overreact and accuse her of cheating on him. He could be such a hypocrite sometimes.

"Okay than, I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" he bit back angrily.

"I lo-" She started, but heard the sound of him hanging up the phone. Ass!

--

Logan arrived at her house about fifteen minutes later. Not bothering to hide the smile that spread on his face when he saw her.

"Wow Ace! You look beautiful." He commented, letting his eyes trail over her body.

Rory just smiled, feeling slightly embarrassed by his compliment.

"You ready to go?" He asked, not waiting for her answer before grabbing her hand and walking towards the waiting car.

"I guess…" She said, following him down the steps behind him. They both car climbed into the back of the car, Rory giving him a funny look. "You have a driver?" She asked, not really all that surprised. After all hew was Logan Huntzberger, the son of one of the most influential man in the newspaper world, it was to be expected.

"Only when I know that there will be drinking tonight, and I defiantly do not want to be behind the wheel." He said, studying her expression. "What?"

"Nothing…" She replied softly, looking away from his eyes.

"That wasn't' nothing Ace. You can tell me!" Logan said, gently taking her hand in his. To anyone who was watching, it might have looked like a gesture of comfort, but to Logan it was more then just that. Ever since she had opening that door, he had been using every opportunity to touch her soft silky skin.

"It's just…" She started, looking down at her lap. "My mom was killed in a car accident when I was seven. A drunk driver ran a red light…" She looked at him, seeking the comfort that she knew would be in his eyes.

Logan silently pulled her small body into his arms. Loving the feeling of her warm breath on the skin of his neck. "That must have been really hard on you." He said into her hair, pulling her body a little closer, so that she was basically sitting on his lap.

"And Tristan doesn't get it why I don't like him driving after he has been drinking," She cried, laying her head down on his shoulder, inhaling his scent.

"I always thought he was a jerk, and from the last couple of days, it has really been confirmed." He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

She laughed through her tears, lifting her head up slightly to look into his eyes. "Why is it that when ever your around I seem to be crying?" She asked him.

"Maybe you just can't stand to look at me without tears in your eyes because I'm so breathtakingly handsome." He smirked.

"You're a jerk!" She laughed, slapping his shoulder lightly.

"Well, what can I say?" His smirk growing wider, before his expression turned serious abruptly. "Why are you with this guy, if all he does is make you cry?" He asked, cupping her chin in his hand and wiping away the tears that had fallen from her eyes with his thumb. "You could do so much better than him."

Rory just looked into his eyes, trying to come up with an answer, but her mind just couldn't formulate one that was actually true. "I don't know," She whispered, looking away from his eyes, confused by her confession, but most of all confused about the fact that it was true. Tristan had done nothing but hurt her through out the months that they had been dating. He had yelled at her for just talking to other guys, he had made her feel guilty about the fact that she wasn't ready to give up her virginity to him, and then he had cheated on her. He had done nothing but hurt her and make her cry. Why was she still with him?

Cause your afraid to be alone. Her mind answered for her. She was afraid to be left alone, all by herself in the world that could be so cruel, that it would take away a little girl's mother away from her, before she really got a chance to know her. She was afraid that she would never find someone else.

The tears came back to her eyes, she quietly sobbed leaning against Logan's shoulder again, seeking the comfort that he was willingly offering her.

--

"Logan!" A obviously drunk man, with a very sexy accent yelled as they walked into the bar. "Ohh! And who would this fascinating specimen of female gender be?" He asked, not hiding the fact that he was checking her our.

"Finn, I'd like you to meet Rory. Rory, I'd like you to meet Finn." He gestured between the two of them. "And for that I am truly sorry." he whispered into her ear.

"Oh shush Logan!" He said, grabbing Rory's hand and kissing it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Love. Just to bad you aren't a red head."

"Down Finn. She has a boyfriend." Grabbing Rory's hand back from Finn and squeezing it slightly before letting it go.

"Hasn't ever stopped me, or you for that matter before." He commented, not missing the way Logan was looking at the mysterious Rory. "But who is this lucky bastard who has stolen your heart, so all of the rest of the man in the world have to suffer?" He asked, causing Rory to blush slightly.

"Lets not bring up, that asshole tonight, shall we?" Logan interjected, seeing Rory send him a grateful smile.

"Why of course not. Then how would I convince you to fall in love with me." He replied smirking. "But enough about our future love! Come and meet the rest of the gang!" He said, grabbing her hand and leading her through crowed room, making her send a 'help me' look at Logan who just laughed and then followed after them.

--

Rory had met all of Logan's friends and was on her third martini when a blond girl, who she remember as Stephanie, came to sit beside her, in a seat that was recently vacated by Logan, who went up to get another drink.

"So you're the famous Ace." She stated, smiling friendly.

"I'm famous?" Rory asked.

"Well Logan hasn't been able to shut up about you since that stupid party that his parents made him go to the other night. It's actually getting quiet annoying." She stated, looking over to where Logan was standing next to the bar, talking to a couple of guys.

"He's crazy about you, you know?" Stephanie continued, watching Rory's facial expressions. "All we ask is that you don't break his heart, cause than, no matter how much we may like you already. We would be forced to kill you."

"I seriously doubt that he's crazy about me," she replied, eyes still locked on Logan.

"Well it's a good thing that I know him better than you do than. Because, the way he looks at you, there isn't a doubt about it in my book. But if you choice to believe differently, then be my guess," She said, getting up from her seat, before pausing and looking back down at Rory. "Just know that I notice a lot of things. More specifically the way someone's face changes when a certain person walks into the room. Just like yours and just like Logan's." She finished, before walking away.

--

"Ace!" Logan yelled, making his way back to the table where the rest of his friends were sitting, drink in hand. "What were you and Steph talking about?" He asked, slightly slurring.

"Nothing." She answered smiling at him.

"Oh really?" He questioned, taking the seat beside her.

"Yep!" She said, taking a sip of her drink. "Logan?"

"Yeah Ace," He smirked.

"Do you think that we could leave soon? I don't want my dad to worry about me." She asked. "It's not that I don't like the party and all, I just didn't get a chance to tell my dad where I was going." She explained, after seeing Logan's confused look.

"Okay Ace, Lets just say goodbye to everyone and than we can go." He said, just as Rory's cell phone started to ring.

"Sorry," she whispered to Logan before digging through her purse for her cell phone.

"No problem."

"Hello?" Rory answered, not recognizing the number.

"Hey," Tristan answered, anger showing even in one little word. "Where are you?" He demanded.

"With some friends, why?" She hedged, stealing a glance at Logan before pointing towards the door. Silently telling him that she be outside.

"Your dad just called me!" Shit! she swore, knowing this couldn't be good. "Want to explain that Rory?"

"Tristan, I told you where I was going when you called earlier." She replied, agitated.

"No, you told me what you were doing, not where… Or with!" He yelled.

"I'd rather not talk about this over the phone!" She said loudly.

"Fine! Leave your window unlocked tonight!" He yelled, hanging up the phone before she could reply.

"Asshole." She whispered to herself, dropping her phone into her bag. Tristan hadn't always been like this, he use to be sweet, he use to hold her hand and listen to her problems. He use to say he loved her before hanging up, even when he was mad. He never use to yell at her for no reason.

"Something wrong Ace?" Logan asked, coming up to stand behind her.

"No, just my dad, wondering where I am." She lied, wrapping her arms around herself.

Logan knew she lying, but didn't feel like pushing the matter. So he just silently nodded and lead her to where the car was waiting for them.

--

I had a really good time tonight, thank you!" Rory said when they had reached her house.

"That's good! Maybe we could do it again sometime." He said, helping her out of the car and leading her to her front door.

"Sure!" she replied, looking in her purse for her keys.

Without thinking about what he was doing, he leaned in slightly and brushed his lips against her cheek. "I'll talk to you later Ace!" He said before making his way back to the car.

"Bye," She sighed, watching the car's taillights disappear around the corner. Once the car was gone she turned around to the door and inserted her keys, opening the door.

"Dad?" she called, expecting him to wait up for her. She looked around the first floor, she found a note taped to the refrigerator.

Hey Kid!

The idiot called a couple times looking for you! Your grandmothers set me up again, so I probably wouldn't be home for a while! Hope you had a good time at school. (is that possible?)

Love you, DAD

She looked at the note confused, Tristan had said that Chris had called him. Feeling both anger and confusion start to boil inside of her she made her way up to her room and unlocked the window, knowing Tristan would show up soon, just like he'd said he would.

Making her way to the bathroom, she carefully took of all her clothes and stepped into the shower, enjoying the feeling of hot water running down her skin. After she was done, she stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself, and walked into her bedroom.

"Hey," She said, not at all surprised to see Tristan lying across her bed.

"Hey Honey, how was your day?" He asked sarcastically.

Ignoring him she made her way to her closet, closing the door behind her, she got dressed in her favorite Pajamas. Coming out again she made her way to the dresser and started brushing her hair, still ignoring the presence of her boyfriend.

"Rory!" He yelled frustrated, standing up. "Where were you?" He demanded.

"With some friends." she stated, not looking at him.

He grabbed her and spun her around to face, successfully surprising her. "Where?!" He demanded.

"I- I was at Maddy's, she needed help with her English homework." she lied, feeling the fear rise in her.

He made a sound of a buzzer, "Wrong answer! Maddy called me earlier looking for you. She said you were suppose to bring her some notes!" He yelled, his grip tightening on her shoulders.

"Ouch! Your hurting me!" She yelled back, trying to pry his hand off her shoulders.

"Who were you with?!" He demanded, not letting go of her.

"I went out with some new friends!" she said, feeling tears rise in her eyes from the pain of his grip.

"Who!"

"Logan." She admitted, trying to break free of him, but he was to strong.

"Logan who?" He demanded, his eyes growing darker from anger.

"Huntzberger," she cried, still flailing, trying to get out of his grip.

"Who else?" He demanded, shaking her.

"I don't know, some of his friends." she cried, feeling sobs rise in her chest. Before she could say anymore, he threw her on the floor and kicked her, causing her to cry out in pain.

"So you cheated on me? With Huntzberger!" He yelled, kicking her again.

"No!" She cried, hands clutching her stomach. "I didn't cheat on you!"

"Yeah right!" he yelled, stomping to the other side of the room and punched the wall.

The next few minutes were filled with only her sobbing and his erratic breathing.

"Baby?" He said, coming up to kneel next to her, gathering her shaking form in his arms, ignoring when she flinched away from him. "I'm sorry." He said, kissing her hair. "I'm so sorry."

Rory sat there, tears flowing down her face uninterrupted, scared to move. After a few minutes Tristan lifted her up and brought her to the bed, laying down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Please don't make me do that again."

**A/N So... what do you think? I feel kind of bad because i personally love Tristan but i needed to change him for the story. I hope you liked it. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. **


	3. Not again

**A/N Hello! Sorry that it took me so long to update this story! I was just celebrating the end of Will he understand and I got a little carried away. Sorry again. Hope you like it and I promise to update very soon with the next chapter. **

**Chapter 3**

The next day at school Rory was quiet, she went though her usual schedule, but didn't raise her hand when she knew an answer to a question on of her teachers asked. She was to afraid that her voice would betray her, to afraid that someone would find out about what Tristan had done to her and make him do it again. She didn't know if she could deal with that again.

When she was at her locker getting her things for English class she felt someone touch her shoulder, causing her to flinch away, both in fear and pain.

"Rory?" Paris's voice sounded worried. "What's up with you?" She asked, starring at her hard.

"Nothing," she said quietly, turning back to her locker and putting her books in her bag.

"You sure?" She asked, not believe her one bit.

"Paris, I'm fine." She said, not meeting her eyes.

"Yeah Paris, she's fine!" Tristan joked, coming up behind Rory and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Whatever you say," Paris said, not missing the way Rory flinched away when Tristan had wrapped his arm around her.

"I have to go give some notes to Madeline. I'll meet you in English," she said to both of them, before walking away to where she had seen Madeline last. Glad to be out of Tristan's arms and Paris' probing star.

"What did you do?" Paris demanded once Rory was out of earshot. "Did you cheat on her again?"

"That's none of your business Paris." He bit back.

"She's my best friend, if you hurt her again then I have a right to know, and a right to hurt you, just as much as you've hurt her." She threatened.

"I didn't do anything Paris! So Back off." He said before walking away.

"Right!" She said sarcastically.

--

In English class Rory turned silent again, feeling both Tristan's and Paris' star boring into her back.

"Miss Gilmore?" Mr. Medina asked.

"What?" She asked, trying not to let her voice betray her.

"Who is the Author of Pride & Prejudice?" He asked again, confused that she had not answered right away, like she normally did.

"Um… Jane Austin…" She replied hesitantly.

"Correct." he stated, and with one more look at Rory continued the lesson.

At the end of the class Rory was gathering her books silently, feeling Tristan's presence behind her, when Mr. Medina called her to the front of the class.

"I'll meet you at the car," Tristan stated, shotting her a meaningful look before leaving the room.

"Yes, sir." She said coming to stand in front of his desk.

"Is there something wrong today?" He asked, nothing but concern showing in his eyes.

"No, sir." She replied, not looking him in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked again. "Because you know it's my job, as a teacher to listen to students problems. It's in the job description." He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

She forced a chuckle out before speaking. "I'm fine," She said.

"Okay, you just don't seem like you usual self today." He replied, searching her features.

"I should be going, Tristan's waiting for me." She said quietly.

"Of course. We wouldn't want to keep Mr. Dugray waiting, now would we." He replied, getting up from his seat. "I guess I will see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Mr. Medina." She said, before walking out the door and heading toward the student parking lot.

--

Rory quickly walked into her house, hearing Tristan pull out of the driveway behind her.

"Daddy?" She called, when she didn't get a reply she searched the house for him, wanting to feel the safety of his arms around her. But he wasn't there. There was another note on the refrigerator that said he had been shanghaied again. Feeling her heart drop, she went up to her room and changed out of her Chilton uniform. But when she returned to her room, all she could see where flashes of the night before.

She needed to get away, she needed to feel safe, but with her Dad not available there was only one more place that she could think of.

Leaving a note for her dad, she grabbed her keys and ran out of the house. When she was in the car she pulled out her cell phone and turned it off, not wanting to hear Tristan's voice.

Thirty minutes later, she pulled into Yale's parking lot and quickly got out of the car, hitting the remote to lock it, before finding the building Logan had pointed out last night when they were walking towards the Pub.

When she found his door, she knocked praying that he would be home. When she didn't get an answer she knocked again and again. But there was no answer. Sinking down onto the ground next to the door she let the tears that were gathering in her eyes fall, ignoring the people that shot confused glances her way.

Logan was walking back to his dorm to get changed before hitting the pub when he saw someone sitting outside of his door. Realizing it was Rory, he quickened his pace.

"Ace?" Logan's voice cut through her thoughts. Not thinking, she jumped into his arms and buried herself into his chest, finally feeling safe.

"Ace, what's wrong?" He asked alarmed, wrapping his arms around the crying girl in his arms. When he didn't get an answer he pulled Rory into his room and shut the door behind them, never letting go of her. "Rory, you got to tell me what's wrong." He said lifting her chin and stroking her face lightly.

Not knowing if she should tell him what had happened, she just shook her head and buried her face back into his shoulder. "I can't!" she sobbed.

"Rory, whatever it is you can tell me." He said sincerely, pulling her towards the couch, where he then adjusted her so she was sitting in his lap.

"I can't," she repeated. "I don't know what he would do if I did."

"He? He who?" He asked, suddenly alert.

"Tristan." she stated hesitantly.

"What did he do?" He demanded.

Rory stiffened, she knew she had to tell him now. There was no way around it. It was just that she couldn't bring herself to say the words. Gathering the courage she picked up Logan's hand and showed him all the bruises that Tristan's temper had left on her stomach. She flinched away in pain at the same time his breath caught in his throat.

Not thinking Logan pulled her closer and kissed her forehead lightly. He was so going to kill Tristan! How could he do this to a Rory? How could he do this to a girl period was beyond Logan.

"I'll kill him!" Logan stated, anger bubbling inside of him.

"No!" She yelled, her head shooting up from his shoulder to look him in the eye. "You can't! He can't know I told you!" She said, nothing but fear shining in her eyes.

"Rory this isn't right! I can't believe your still even with him!" His fingers gently glazing her cheek. "You deserver so much better then him!"

"But I lov-" She started before he interrupted her.

"Can you honestly say that after all the shit he has done to you, that you still honestly love him and believe that he loves you." Logan questioned, looking her straight in the eye.

"I don't know anymore," She said after a long silence.

Just as he was about to say something both his cell phone and his dorm phone rang. They both chuckled before she got off his lap allowing him to answer the phones.

Looking at the caller id on both phones, he silence his cell phone and picked up the cordless, preferring to talk to Colin than Finn.

"Hey?" He answered.

"_Hey, we're all here but where are you?"_ Colin asked.

"_Sure! He answers you but not me!" _Finn pouted in the background.

"I think I'm going to sit tonight out guys." Logan said, glancing at Rory, who was still on the couch.

"_Why?" _Colin asked.

"I just can't tonight. But I'll talk to you guys later. Okay? Bye." He hung up, not waiting for a reply.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Rory asked as he took a seat beside her.

"No, not at all." He said, looking into her eyes.

"Are you sure? I could leave if you want." she asked, praying that she wouldn't have to.

"Your not going anywhere." He stated, pulling her back into his arms.

--

Later that night Rory called her dad, telling him that she wasn't feeling to good and if he didn't mind she would stay with a friend in New Haven.

"Your sure you'll be okay kid?" He asked worried, Tristan had called many times, he was silently hoping that the little prick hadn't broken his baby's heart… Again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have all my school stuff in my car, so I'll just get up early tomorrow and go straight to school." she replied, trying to keep her voice even.

"Okay baby. Call me in the morning. I love you." he said, knowing there was something he was not being told, but he trusted his girl.

"I love you too. See you tomorrow." She hung up and starred at the phone in her hand. She had 8 missed calls, all from Tristan. But no matter what all she could think of where Logan's words from earlier. Did she still love him?

He had cheated on her, lied to her, and abused her. After all that, could she still love him?

_No._

She answered herself, feeling a weight being lifted off her chest.

--

**A/N sorry to leave you like that but I promise to update soon! **


	4. Please

**A/N Hey! heres chapter 4. hope you like it and sorry it took so long.**

**Chapter 4**

Rory quietly opened the bedroom door, trying not to wake Logan, who was asleep on the couch. She had been trying to sleep for the past hour, but her thoughts were not letting her. They kept racing, over and over again, what was she going to do about Tristan.

As she made her way to the bathroom she kept her eyes on Logan's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful, so unaffected by the world around him.

She didn't realize she had changed paths until she stood in front of him, looking down on his handsome face. Kneeling down beside him, she gently ran her finger along his cheek, feeling the prick of his growing facial hair.

Feelings she had not felt in awhile had begun to stir inside her. She wanted him. She wanted him more than she had ever wanted Tristan. Not being able to control them she leaned forward and brushed her lips lightly against his.

She quickly pulled back when she felt him stir. Feeling embarrassed she bit her lip and looked down at the floor in front of her, not meeting his confused gaze.

"Rory?" He asked, his voice thick with sleep. When he didn't receive an answer, he pulled himself up off the couch and bent down in front of her. "What was that for?"

She shrugged, not knowing what to say, trying to pull away from his eyes. "I- I just wanted to know what it would be like," she replied, still looking at the floor.

They were silent for a few moments before Logan gently reached over and pulled her chin up so she was looking at him. Without saying a word he leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her lips. Pulling back, not letting go of her chin, he repeated her words with at smirk. "I just wanted to know what it would be like."

She smiled lightly. "Hey, that's my line." They both chuckled.

"Well it was a good line." He said, looking deep into her eyes. They stayed like that for what felt like a year before they both leaned at the same time. There lips meeting and the feelings they had both tried to ignore shot through both of them, causing Logan to deepen the kiss. He didn't ever want the feeling that were coursing through him to stop, he didn't want to ever let her go.

Rory wrapped her arms around Logan's neck, letting go of her careful disguise. She wanted him, more than she had ever wanted anyone else, and she wanted him now! Pushing him back on to the couch, she climbed onto his body. Loving how perfect she fit into his muscular body.

Logan groaned as he gladly accepted her body weight on top of him. It felt so right, like they were made for each other.

They continued to explore each other's mouths when a loud bounding started on Logan's front door, causing both of them to jump and look at the door shocked.

Fear started to sweep into Rory's body, over powering her former lust filled mind with images of Tristan on the other side of that door. Looking down at Logan with fear cover her face she felt him shift. His arms wrapping around her, pulling her into his arms securely, making her feel completely safe.

Logan let Rory go and gently pushed her off of him and got up off the couch, slowly making his way to the door. "Who is it?" He asked when he reached the door.

"Mate! You in there?" Finn yelled drunkenly through the door.

Opening the door Logan took a step out into the hall and closed the door just enough so only his hand fit through the door and eyed his friends. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked, taking in their raged appearances.

"Mate! I have somehow misplaced my keys! And we were wondering if we could use your humble abode as a crashing pad." Finn slurred.

"Unless of course you are busy." Colin said, eyeing Logan's current disheveled appearance.

"Umm…" Logan thought about Rory who was currently sitting on the couch in his clothes, and the kisses they had shared. _Shit!_ he thought as his brain came back to him. He really shouldn't let this get any farther then it was right now, after all she was still taken no matter what she had decided after calling her father, she still had to talk to the asshole. No matter how much that thought made his blood boil. "Just give me a minute."

Closing the door he went over to where Rory was fixing the couch. "Hey," He said walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, carefully to avoid the bruises that were hiding under her shirt.

"Hey," she replied, turning around in his arms and leaning into his embrace.

"Colin and Finn need a place to crash. Do you mind if-"

"Logan! It's your place, I have no problem with them staying here." She interrupted him.

He smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "So you don't mind sharing the bed with me?" He asked, his smile turning to his famous smirk.

She blushed deep scarlet, but nodded her head.

"Okay, why don't you go back to bed. I'll be right in after I get the kids settled in for bed time." He joked, smirking.

"Kay!" She replied.

______

Rory snuggled deeper into Logan's chest, trying to pretend that there wasn't a alarm clock buzzing in her ear. Groaning she rolled over and slapped it to snooze before quickly returning to her place on Logan's shirt covered chest.

A few minutes later the alarm went off again. "NO!" Rory moaned, not moving from her comfortable position.

"Ace…" Logan groaned, pulling her tighter against his body.

Rolling over Rory slapped it to snooze again, but this time not letting herself return to the comfort of Logan's embrace. Slowly she stretched her arms over her head, and pulled herself out of bed.

"Ace…" Logan groaned again, his eyes opening slightly. "What time is it?"

"Six," She yawned, slowly making her way towards his door.

"To early. Come back to bed." He said rolling over and closing his eyes again.

"Can't. School." She yawned wider, quietly opening the door, trying not to wake Colin and Finn who were passed out on the living room floor. As she made her way to the bathroom, having to step over both Finn's feet and Colin's head, reality seemed to catch in her brain. She was going to school today. Where Tristan would be there waiting for her. And Logan wouldn't be there to protect her.

By the time she was done in the bathroom and opening the door to Logan's room again, he had managed to sit up and was now rubbing his eyes. "Morning," He said, his hands still rubbing his eyes and face.

"Morning," she replied, trying not to show the terror she felt in her voice.

His head snapped up and he studied her face carefully. "Where are you off to so early?" He questioned, noticing how she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"School." She said softly.

"No." Logan stated, getting up off his bed and walking over towards her. "Your not going to school."

"Logan! I have to. I have a Math test that is worth 15% or my grade that I can't retake." Rory sighed, determined not to cry again.

"No! I don't want him near you." Logan replied.

"Logan! I have to go!"

Logan sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to win. "Let me drive you."

"No." She replied gently.

"Why not?" Logan gritted his teeth.

"I want to be able to take off if I need to. If something happens I want to be able to leave!" She said staring him in the eyes.

Logan sighed again. No matter how much he didn't like it she had a point, and he didn't want her stranded without a car if Tristan tried something. Gritting his teeth he forced the words out. "Okay… But you will call me when you get there."

"Okay…" She said slowly.

"Okay." Logan sighed again and pulled her into his arms, holding onto her firmly, as if to protect her from her undeserving fate.

----


	5. NO!

a/n sorry it took me so long! i've been really busy with classes and everything. I hope you like it.

Chapter 5

Rory parked her car as far away from the familiar Red Ferrari as the parking lot would allow. Carefully getting out of the car she walked to the front of Chilton. She had timed her arrival perfectly, she had just enough time to get to class but nothing else.

As she made her way to the classroom she moved quickly through the crowd trying to avoid where she thought Tristan might be, walking though the doorway to her first class just as the bell rang. Taking her usual seat she noticed that Tristan wasn't in his seat behind her. Feeling slightly worried she bent down to get her books out of her bag, when she sat up a sickening feeling started in her stomach as Tristan walked through the doorway, his eyes landing on her immediately.

When he finally sat down behind her she felt his stare bore into her back, causing her to shift uncomfortably. _And here we go! _She thought to herself.

Rory managed to avoid Tristan most of the day, the only problem was that they shared all the same classes except for her biology class, which was the period before lunch.

"Rory?" Paris yelled down the hallway, causing everyone in the hall to turn and look at Paris. "What are you looking at?" She glared at the other students after catching up with Rory.

"What's up Paris?" Rory asked, casting a look around the hall, making sure that Tristan was anywhere around her.

"Are you going to lunch?" She asked, noticing how Rory was looking around nervously.

"No, I was going to go do the Math homework in the Library." Rory replied, looking down at her feet.

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting strange all day, barely speaking, coming in late for class, leaving early. What's wrong?" Paris said in her blunt voice.

"Nothing Paris. I'm just a little off today." Rory looked around avoiding Paris' eyes.

"Whatever. You want some help studying?" Paris asked, readjusting her bag's strap.

"No, you can go to Lunch. I'll talk to you later." Rory said taking a step back.

"Wh-" Paris started before she was interrupted by Tristan calling Rory's name from the end of the hall.

"Rory!" Tristan said walking up to the girls, plastering a smile on his face. "There you are, I was looking all over for you. Ready to go to lunch?"

As Rory pondered her answer, Paris noticed how Rory seem to freeze at the sound of Tristan's voice, a look of cold hard dread sweeping over her face. Followed closely by a look of indifference.

"Actually, we were going to go to the library to work on the biology project." Paris lied easily.

"Oh well I guess I'll see you in class." Tristan said, glaring at Rory when Paris' back was turned.

--

"What happened!" Paris demanded as soon as they were in the library.

Rory slouched in her seat. "Nothing, we just had a fight."

"A fight? What kind of fight?" Paris glared at her from across the table.

"Just a fight Paris. Don't worry about it." Rory replied, getting a few books from her bag.

"Is that why you have been avoiding him all day and didn't spend the night at home last night?" Her eyes narrowed.

"How do you know that I wasn't home last night?" Rory asked, meeting Paris' questioning gaze.

"Tristan called looking for you last night when he couldn't get a hold of you. What happened?" She demanded again.

Rory heaved a sigh, knowing that Paris wasn't going to let up on the 3rd degree until she told her something. "He's jealous because I'm friends Logan Huntzberger."

"Logan Huntzberger? Since when are you friends with Logan Huntzberger?" Paris narrowed her eyes again.

"Since that party."

"What party?" Paris demanded.

"The party at my grandmother's house last weekend." Rory admitted, lowering her eyes again.

"Last weekend? You've been acting strange around him for the last 2 months."

"I have not!" She defended.

"Yes you have!" Paris said through her teeth. "Every since you found out he was cheating on you!"

"Can we not talk about this?" Rory pleaded.

"No!" Paris almost shouted. "I am sick of you moping around! I want my friend back!"

"Paris! I'm sitting right here!" Rory pointed out.

"No! Ever since you took him back, you have been miserable. You gave in to his stupid excuses and now your miserable! Just admit it!" Paris glared at Rory.

"Paris," Rory groaned, dropping her head in her hands. "I really don't want to talk about this."

"Tough! I have stood here and tried to ignore how you have changed, but I can't take it anymore! Find me when your back to yourself!" With that Paris grabbed her stuff and stomped out of the library, earning a nasty glare from the librarian who was sitting at the other end of the room, slouched over a book.

----

When the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, Rory quickly picked up all her books and started toward her next class when she was suddenly pulled into a Janitors closet. As fear swept through her body she slowly turned to meet Tristan's angry eyes.

"Where were you last night?" He demanded.

"I was at a friends." she said softly, looking down at her feet.

"I called all your friends! They had know idea where you were! Tell me the truth!" He yelled, grabbing hold of her shoulders roughly. "You were with him weren't you?" he shouted, shaking her.

Rory felt tears begin to fall down her face, from both the fear of what he was going to do next and the pain his hands were causing on her shoulders. "Tristan-"

"Oh shut up! You never were a very good liar Rory!" He yelled, shoving her against the wall. "I love you and look what you do! You fuck that son of a bitch behind my back!"

Rory winced as he slammed her against the wall again. As she tried to breath through the pain, something inside her snapped, realizing that she didn't have to take his stupid shit anymore. "Shut up!" She said softly at first, than repeated it louder when he looked at her. "You have no idea what love is and you have no right to yell at me and hit me because I kissed a guy, one guy, when you have been sleeping with Summer and Michelle for the last two months." She yelled back at him.

"Fuck you!" He shout back, slamming her against the wall once more. "What I do has nothing to do with this situation. You are mine and I have a right to yell at you when you fuck around with other guys."

"First off, it was one guy and second I am not yours! I may have been stupid enough to put up with your shit before, but I am through with this! I'm through with you!" Rory yelled.

"What?" He asked, shocked by her outburst. "But I- Rory I love you!" He whispered passionately.

"No you don't! You love screwing with my head! That's all you love about me!" Rory said, pushing him away from her.

"That's not true and you know it!" Tristan pleaded.

"Stop with the shit Tristan! It's over!" Rory replied, walking toward the door.

Tristan was quiet for a few seconds before his anger came back to him and he yanked Rory's wrist again and pushed her against the wall, using his body to trap her there. "It's not over! We are not over!" He said strongly, glaring into her eyes. They stood there in silence for a few more seconds until Tristan pulled away and with one last glare he stomped out the door.

--


	6. Battery cable

**A/N I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm soo soo sorry! I've been trying to publish this for a couple weeks now but my computer isn't working right! I'm sorry to leave you hanging for that long and i promise to try my hardest to never do it again! But I hope you like the chapter.  
**

**Chapter 6**

Rory skipped the rest of the day, unable to be in the same room with Tristan. When she got to her car she quickly got in and turned the key, but the familiar sound of the engine didn't accompany it.

"Great!" Rory said, banging her hands against the steering wheel. "What next?" she sighed, pulling her cell phone out of her bag and dialing her dad's phone.

_Hey! This is Christopher, leave a message and I'll get back to as soon as possible. _

"Grrrr!" Rory growled, slamming the phone shut. "Are you ever there when I need you anymore!"

After trying her car again and again, she slammed herself into the seat and starred out the windshield. "Why must you do this to me? What have I ever done to you?" She yelled at the sky. "What-" she began to yell again but her cell phone beeping cut her off.

_1 new message_ the screen read. Opening it up she smiled at the call back number.

_From: Logan_

_Hey ace, hows ur day?_

_Sent:12:57pm_

Smiling to herself she started to reply but decided there were to many things to say in a tiny little message box.

"Hey Ace!" Logan greeted her, happy that she called him.

"Hey! Guess what?" Rory asked, trying to mask how stressed she was.

"You've joined the DAR." Logan guessed, praying to god that wasn't it.

"Oh yes," Rory replied sarcastically. "No, but first I was almost late to school, thanks to you I might add, than Paris and me get into an argument about Tristan, than I get into a argument with Tristan, and now my car won't start. How was your day?" She said in one breath.

"You got in a fight with Tristan?" Logan asked concerned.

"Yeah, but it wasn't like that. I really don't want to talk about it over the phone. Hey! Do you know anything about cars?" Rory asked hopefully.

"Some, why?" Logan questioned.

"My car won't start!" Rory huffed, trying the key again.

"Really? Hey, why are you at your car anyways? Aren't you suppose to be in school?"

"I didn't really don't want to deal with the rest of the day." She replied, watching the front door of Chilton open and Duncan walk out of the school, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and jog over toward the parking lot where she was sitting. "Hold on a second kay?" She said to Logan, before stepping out of her car and yelling to Duncan.

"No problem Ace." Was Logan's reply.

"Hey Ror, what you doing out here?" Duncan asked when he reached her car.

"My car won't start, can you help?" she pleaded. Even though Duncan could be a real jerk at times, he did have his moments where he could be a really nice guy, hopefully this was one of those moments.

"Sure, can you pop the hood?" He asked, setting his bag down next to her car.

"Thank you so much!" She said pulling the hood release.

"So what's wrong exactly?" He asked, peeking out from under the hood.

"I don't know, I just got in and it wouldn't start." Rory replied.

"Okay…" He said, playing with something under the hood. "Try it now."

Rory returned to the driver's seat and turned the key, smiling huge when it started right up. "You're my hero!" She yelled to Duncan, who was closing the hood.

"No problem!" He said wiping his hands on his pants.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Rory chanted, running up to him and giving him a hug. "You're the best!"

"Don't worry about it!" He said smiling back at her.

"What was wrong?" She asked, still smiling.

"The battery cable was disconnected, which is really weird. They usually don't just pop off." He said confused.

"Huh?" Rory sighed. "But your still my hero!"

"Thanks. Hey why weren't you at lunch today? Tristan was really worried about you." Duncan asked, picking his bag up off the ground.

"Oh, he was?" Rory asked, feigning guilt. "Well I was in the Library studying. Listen, I really have to go, but thank you again! You are my hero! I swear to god I will try to pay you back somehow!" Rory said, hugging him one last time before getting in her car and driving out of the parking lot.

"Hey you still there?" Rory asked, lifting her cell phone off the seat and putting it to her ear.

"Finn shut up! Yeah I'm still here." Logan said. "So who was that?"

"Just one of Tristan's friends, he's nice as long as you catch him at the right time." Rory said, stopping at a red light.

"Great. I'm glad he helped you out." Logan replied quietly.

"So what are you up to?" Rory asked.

"Nothing much, why?"

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out?" Rory replied quietly, slightly embarrassed by how much time she was spending with him.

"Sure, why don't you come down here?" He asked, excited at the prospect of seeing his Ace again.

"Why don't you come down here?" She countered, pulling into her driveway and turning off the car.

"Why?

"Well, you haven't seen my house yet, and on top of that I always go over there, it's your turn." She pleaded.

"Fine with me! I'll be over in an hour or so." he said. "I have to do a little YDN stuff then I'll be there as soon as possible."

"I can't wait." She replied smiling.

"Neither can I!"

---

When Rory got inside her house, she tried to call her dad again, but he still wasn't answering, so she finally just left a message that she wasn't feeling well so she came home from school early.

Sighing, she went to the kitchen, not knowing what to do with herself until Logan got there. There was a note on the fridge.

_Hey kiddo!_

_Sorry that I didn't get to tell you but I'm going in to the city for business. (don't blame me! It was your grandfather's idea!) Call me when you get this, if I don't answer that probably means I'm still on the flight, but I'll call you back ASAP! _

_I missed you last night! I don't know what to do with myself with out you here, I don't know what I'll do once you go to college! I might have to get a life size portrait of you to talk to or move into your dorm with you!_

_I love ya kid! Hope everything is okay. _

_TTYL __J Chris!_

Smiling Rory folded the note and wondered up the stairs and into her room where she plopped down onto her bed and hugged her pillow. Her dad tried so hard to make her happy, he was always sacrificing his happiness for her. It was so unfair for him.

_**Flashback**_

"_Daddy?" Rory cried as she walked through the front door, tears streaming down her face. _

"_Rory is that you?" Chris came running down the stairs wearing a suit and tie. "What's wrong?" He asked as soon as he saw her face. _

_Rory ran into her father's arms, sobbing fiercely. _

_Chris wrapped his arms around his daughter and pulled her tight against his chest. "Honey the suspense is killing me. What's wrong?" He asked once she had calmed down a little. _

"_He cheated on me!" Rory managed to get out between sobs, burying her face deeper into her Daddy's chest. _

"_Who? Tristan? Baby, I'm sorry! This is exactly why I don't want you dating until your thirty!" Chris said pulling her closer to him, not really knowing what else to do. _

_About fifteen minutes later, Rory abruptly pulled back and gasped. "Daddy, I'm so so sorry! You have that date and I just made you all a mess. Now she's going to be mad at you. I'm sorry." She said, trying to wipe away the tears, but they just wouldn't stop falling from her eyes. _

"_It's okay baby." Chris said, pulling her back into his arms. "I wasn't that excited about it anyway. I can call her and reschedule for a different time." _

_Rory started to protest but Chris put his finger against her lips and kissed her forehead. "Honey, don't worry about it. Your always my first priority!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Sighing Rory got up from the bed, remembering all the times her dad put her before himself. He deserved so much more.

_**--**_

**A/N I have already written half of the next chapter and I promise to get it up as soon as possible. Once again i'm truely sorry that it took me this long. I know what it's like to be an reader and I'm sorry. **


	7. Willy Wonka?

**A/N I'm sorry! I wrote this awhile ago but either my computer was just mean or the website had issues but here it is! thank you for the reviews!! hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

"Ace?" Logan's voice rang through Rory dream, she felt her shoulder being nudged slightly. "Ace, wake up!"

"Mmmm!" Rory groaned, burying her head deeper into her pillow. "Go away!" She mumbled.

Logan laughed and sat down on the side of her bed. "First you practically beg me to come over, then you don't answer the door, and now your telling me to go away! Oh that's great, your really helping my self esteem Ace!"

"Fine!" Rory yelled, sitting up and glaring at his smirking face. "How did you get in anyway?" She asked, rubbing her eyes and yawning hugely.

"The door was unlocked, and when you didn't answer I got worried." He stated shrugging.

"Mmm." Rory muttered, climbing out of bed and heading toward her door.

"Where you going?" He asked suspicious.

"Coffee." Rory answered between yawns.

"Why are you so tired anyway? You got about as much sleep as I did last night and I'm my charming self." He smirked, following her into the kitchen, where she turned on the coffee machine and leaned up against the counter, looking at him.

"It's been a stressful day." She said looking down at the hard wood floor.

There was silence in the room for a few minutes while Logan searched for the right words, when suddenly he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her small frame, causing her to look up into his eyes. "I suppose it is, but I hope I'm not about to make it worse." Logan smirked.

"And how would you do that?" She asked, a small smile spreading across her face.

"Like this," He answered, lowing his lips down to hers. She responded to him eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, trying to bring him as close as possible.

"No!" Rory moaned when he pulled back gasping for breath. He began to place butterfly kisses along her neck and shoulder, where ever his lips could reach.

"Your coffee's done." A voice came from behind them, causing both of them to look up and see a very pissed off blue-eyed boy standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Rory unintentionally shrunk back against the counter because of the anger in his eyes.

Logan took one look at the boy in the doorway and let go of Rory's shaking body, pushing her behind him. "So I take it you must be the famous Tristan." Logan stated looking him up and down.

"And your Logan." Tristan bit back staring him straight in the eyes. "Now that we're introduced you can tell me how long this fucking shit has been going on?"

"That's none of your business!" Rory yelled from her position behind Logan.

"I think what goes on between my fucking girlfriend and other guys is my business!" he yelled back.

"You lost the right to call her your girlfriend a long time ago." Logan voice was quiet, but it was laced with venom.

"What the fuck do you know!" Tristan moved forward, coming closer to where they were standing. "I've heard what they call you. You move from girl to girl like their candy. At least I have a fucking girlfriend."

"Well if I'm correct about this, you use to have a girlfriend. Until you decided to lie, cheat and beat her. Plus I didn't deny that I was a playboy, but at least I didn't pretend to commit to one girl and then cheat on her with 5 more." Logan bit back, placing himself in between Tristan and Rory again.

"Shut the fuck up about shit you don't know about!" Tristan snapped, getting into Logan's face.

"Rory Darling. Are you home?" Her grandmother's voice came from the entry way. They all froze, silence filled the previously loud room.

After a deep shaky breath Rory opened her mouth. "We're in here!" She called, her voice shaking.

"We're?" Emily replied, her heels echoing through out the house. "Oh Tristan! What are you doing here? And Logan too? What a surprise!"

"Emily." Tristan growled, turning away from Logan's glare and facing one his least favorite person in the world. He nodded once and then stormed out of the house, slamming the door. You could hear his car revving and then the screech of his tires as he peeled out of the driveway.

Emily's scoff broke the tension filled silence in the room. "That was extremely rude of him. I'll will have to tell his mother about this."

Rory let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and tried to compose her face. "Grandma what are you doing here?" Rory asked, walking out from behind Logan, and embraced her grandmother.

"Your father called me and told me he was going out of town for the night, I came by to see if you would like to spend the night with you grandfather and I. It gets quiet lonely with just the two of us in that big house." Emily asked cheerfully.

It took a minute for Rory to think of an excuse that would not make her grandmother suspicious. "Um… Grandma, Logan and I kind of had plans tonight. He was going to give me a tour of Yale and bring me out to dinner. I'm sorry." She shot a quick glance at Logan to tell him to go along with her story.

"Oh really? That's just perfect! Richard and I have been trying to convince this girl to go to Yale since she was four but she's had her heart set on Harvard. Maybe you'll have a little more luck then we have had." Emily smiled, her eyes glancing back and forth from Rory to Logan. You could practically see the images of weddings, children, and new houses running through her head.

"Well I'll have to try my best to discourage her from going Red when she clearly can go Blue." Logan smirked, clearly turning his famous charm onto the older woman.

"That's wonderful!" Emily replied, "Well than, I'll let you to get going than. Have a terrific evening, and Rory darling, that offer still stands if you feel a little lonely later on. Goodbye." With that Emily smiled hugely and left the room. The two left didn't move a muscle until they heard the front door close.

"So, which movie are we going to watch first?" Logan asked, trying to break the tension that had been in the room ever since Tristan had showed up.

"How about Willy Wonka? There is nothing about terrible boyfriends, or any other teenage drama in that movie." Rory suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

--

**A/N what do you think? I had a million ideas blocking my brain but i couldn't decide until now. **


	8. Garfield

**A/N two chapters in one day! I'm so proud of myself! **

**Chapter 8**

Two hours later both Logan and Rory were sprawled out on the couch in front of the TV, snacking on the massive amounts of junk food in front of them.

"I can't believe you've never seen this movie before!" Rory exclaimed, her head resting on Logan's lap, while she fast forwarded through the commercials of Garfield the movie.

"I'm sorry! I never thought that watching a big orange cat on TV would be so important." Logan chuckled his hand gently smoothing her hair back from her forehead.

"How dare you call him a big orange cat! His name is Garfield!" She stared up at him, her features showing nothing but seriousness.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea he was that important to you." He said as seriously as he could.

"Huff! You Logan Huntzberger have lived a very sheltered life!" She replied, focusing on the TV screen in front of her, trying to ignore him. Which was becoming more and more of a problem as he began to trace lazy circles on her stomach above her shirt.

"You shouldn't be talking Ace. You aren't exactly living the hard life. Your dad's a Hayden, one of the most influence, not to mention richest families in Connecticut, and your mom was a Gilmore." He said jokingly, not noticing how Rory tensed up at the end of his sentence.

They stayed quite for a few minutes, when Rory suddenly sat up straight and practically ran to the downstairs bathroom, not wanting Logan to see the tears that were about to spill over. She had tried to fight them, but thoughts of her mother kept bombarding her head and she couldn't fight it any longer. After locking the door to the bathroom she feel back against the door, the sobs making her chest heave and her vision blur from all the tears.

She could hear Logan beating on the door, asking her what was wrong, but she ignored him. He had seen her enough times this week, he didn't need to see how pathetic she got over her dead mother.

Logan was getting really worried, what had he done, what had he said to set off the heart wrenching sobs coming from the other side of the door. He hit his head against the door and tried pleading with her again, knowing she couldn't hear him over her sobs.

"Rory, baby, please. I'm sorry for whatever I said or did. Please let me in, I don't think I can handle this much longer before I ram the door in." He pleaded loudly, trying to make sure she could hear him.

"N-no-not y-y-your fault." He heard her sob.

"Rory please just let me in." he pleaded, jiggling the doorknob again, hoping it would magically unlock. "Please."

With that he heard a click on the other side of the door and a shuffling sound, he opened the door to find the girl of his dreams, curled in a ball, hugging her knees tightly to her body. Her face was streaked with tears and hiccups were escaping her body every few seconds.

"Oh Ace!" He rushed over to were and gently scooped her up into his arms, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "What is it? Was it Garfield? Did he eat your lasagna or something?" He asked, trying to make her laugh.

A small smile spread across her face before a huge hiccup erupted from inside her and tears continued to streak down her cheeks.

"What is it baby?" he asked cradling her head between his hand and his shoulder, gently wiping away the tears with his thumb.

"Y-You just re-reminded me how m-much I m-miss her." She sobbed, burying her head into his neck.

"Who?" He asked, trying to remember what he said before she had bolted out of his arms and into the bathroom. "Your Mom?"

He felt her nod against his neck and pulled her more tightly against his chest. "I'm s-sorry."

"Oh Ace. It's perfectly understandable, I'm sorry I made you think of her but it's okay to cry. As much as me and my mother don't get along I couldn't imagine life without her, and from what I heard you and Lorelai were extremely close. It's okay to miss her, but do you think that she would want this for you. Holding all this in when you should be out there living life. She loved you, she would want you to be happy. And if that means cry once and a while or letting your guard done for a few minutes that would be what she would want. It's perfectly okay to cry." Logan exclaimed, running his thumb down her cheek soothingly.

Rory stared up into his eyes, an emotion she wasn't really familiar with was creeping up inside her. _This isn't right!_ She thought to herself. _You just meant him a couple weeks ago and you already love him?_ But staring up into his eyes she knew it was true. She was in love with this smart, funny, witty, man in front of her and there was nothing she could do about it. As the sobs subsided, she continued to stare in to his, dare she say, loving gaze. "Thank you." She mumbled softly, still staring deep into his eyes.

"You don't have to thank me Ace. It's all true." He smiled softly.

"No, Thank you. Your always saving me." She stated, before slowly leaning forward and kissing his beautiful lips. The kiss was suppose to be sweet and innocent but as soon as she felt him respond she knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted him, now! She was through with waiting for the right moment. It was here, with Logan. She wanted him to make love to her.

As the kiss intensified, Logan couldn't help him self. He wanted her, he wanted you right now. And that sure as hell couldn't happen. Rory was the dictionary example of innocent, and there was no way a player like him could be enough for her. She need someone dependable, someone would be with her and only her. And he wasn't it, but as she slide across his lap and straddled him, he knew there was no way he could deny this girl anything that she could ever want.

The kiss continued until they both were in dire need of oxygen, pulling back Rory stared deep into his eyes, trying to show him her decision through her eyes while slowly letting her hands wonder down his chest and gently running her fingers across his stomach, under his shirt.

"Are you sure?" Logan asked, rubbing her back softly.

She hesitated before kissing his lips softly, speaking against his lips. "I want you Logan. I need you. I want you to make it all better, make me forget. I want you to make love to me."

Logan didn't know what to do, a part of him wanted to pick her up, bring her to her bedroom and show her how good she could feel, but the other part of him was screaming at him to run as far and as fast as he could. All the disappeared as soon as her lips attacked his again, demanded that he did what she wanted. Slipping his arms behind her back and under her knees, he gently lifted her up, not breaking the kiss. When he reached the stairs he put her back on her feet and let her lead him up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"Are you sure about this?" He had to ask, pushing her gently onto the bed and crawling on top of her, knowing what the answer would be.

"Shut up!" She answered, pulling him closer.

--

**A/N bet you didn't see that coming. please tell me what you think. **


	9. Are You Sure?

**A/N soooo…. How many of you, lovely readers have planned my death. Would it stop you from killing me if I said I was sooo sooo sooo sorry and there's no good excuse, but I have been very busy and whenever I sat down to write, nothing came out! I'm sooooo sorry! But here it is anyway. I was originally going to expand it, but I think this is good for now. I promise, when things calm down I will look it over and see if I can add to it. Hope you enjoy, and please sharpen your pitchforks before you stab me with them. **

**Chapter 9**

A few hours later Logan lay awake with Rory sleeping soundly on his chest. He didn't know what to do, that was some of the best sex in his whole entire life and he had no idea what to do about it. If this was any other girl he would have been out of here as soon as her eyes were closed, but it wasn't. This was Rory, the girl who could stare deep down into his soul, he didn't want to leave, he couldn't leave her, it would hurt to much. And that scared him more than anything else.

As the thoughts rampaged his mind, making it impossible to sleep, he stared down at the beautiful girl in his arms. Her head was lying softly on his chest, a few stray hairs had fallen in her face covering her eyes. She looked so innocent like this, it was hard for him to wrap his mind around the fact that this angel in his arms could have been the same girl who just hours ago was screaming his name at the brink of ecstasy.

"Stop staring," Rory mumbled, not bothering to open her eyes.

"How did you know I was staring at you?" He asked, pushing back the hair that had fallen in her face.

"I had this weird dream that a weird stalker was staring at me. I just assume it was you." She stated, opening her eyes slowly to meet his. "Hi!"

"Hi!" He smiled, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"So is this when we do the whole 'morning after' awkwardness?" She smirked at him, raising herself up on her elbow and looking down at him.

"Well…" He smiled, leaning forward to steal a kiss, his hand finding the soft skin of her back and pulling her closer. The kiss continued until Rory abruptly pulled away, smirking.

"I like this conversation." She managed to get out before Logan pulled her back down to his lips.

--

_So listen up here's the story about a little guy who lives in a blue world_ Rory grunted awake, reaching blindly for her cell phone, when she heard a loud 'ouch' coming from beside her, causing her to bolt upright.

"Geez Ace. I think I preferred yesterday's wake up call better." Logan said from his spot beside her. She just sent him a glare and reach over him for her cell phone on the bedside table.

"Hello?" Rory answered, pulling the blankets up to her chin to cover her state of undress.

"Hey Kiddo!" Chris's voice came from the other side of the line. "I just called to make sure you were okay."

"Hi Daddy!" Rory replied, sending another glare at Logan, to signal that he wasn't supposed to say anything.

"Uh oh! What's up?" Chris asked, his voice suddenly seriously.

Rory paused for a second, after hearing something from the other end of the phone. "I'm good Dad. What's up with you?"

"Nothing!" he said to quickly, causing Rory to listen harder to the back ground.

"Oh My God! Dad! Do you have someone there with you?" Rory eyes were about to pop right out of her head.

"No. Of course not. Why would you think that?" Chris asked, the tone of his voice showing he was clearly lying.

"Dad! Oh geez! And you called me! Oh God, please say your not talking to me in the bed, cause that would just be wrong!" Rory said, before realizing that she was doing that exact thing. Logan was lying down next to her smiling hugely as he watched her talk and absentmindedly drawing circles on her bare back.

"God Kiddo I'm not that bad!" Chris replied.

"Well I'm going to call you back later, after I burn that image out of my head." Rory winced, trying not to think about her father and another woman.

"Okay, I'll be home tonight. So we can talk then."

After saying their goodbyes, Rory lay back in Logan's welcoming arms and closed her eyes. "That was interesting."

"Yeah it was. It's also kind of ironic." He chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah but if he knew that then you would be on your way to Canada." Rory smiled, imagining her father's reaction to her having Logan in her bed.

"What? You don't think I could take him?" Logan asked, smirking hugely.

"Don't make me answer that question." she stated kissing his chest before getting up off the bed, taking the sheet with her and wrapping it around her small frame.

"Where do you think your going?" He questioned, trying to pull her back onto the bed.

"I have to get ready for school. You know that six letter word." She teased, grabbing her uniform and walking toward the bathroom.

"That wasn't really nice Ace!" He yelled through the door flopping back on the bed. "That is the second time you've done that to me!"

--

When Rory got to school, she couldn't help but be a little nervous of Tristan. She didn't believe that he would do anything major in school, but that didn't stop her from checking the hallways before she made her way over to her locker.

"Rory! There you are, where'd you go yesterday. You got us all worried, Tristan was all pissed about it to. He was all like 'I don't know where the fuck she is' he really needs to get a grip already." Maddy came over to stand next to here shoving a cup of coffee in her hands.

"I just couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to go home." Rory replied, exchanging the books in her bag for the ones in her locker.

"Oh okay. Hey look! There's Tristan, he doesn't look like he's in such a good move though." Maddy observed, causing Rory to whip around and look at Tristan as he stalked towards her.

"Great!" she whispered under her breath.

"Oh lookie here if it isn't my lying cheating ex-girlfriend. How are to this fine morning?" Tristan glared at her, stepping up close to her.

Rory searched for the courage she had yesterday. "Oh lookie here if it isn't my lying cheating _abusive_ ex-boyfriend. How are you doing today?" She plastered a sweet smile on her face and tried to ignore the crowd that was gathering around them.

"You get to experience the famous Huntzberger charm yet or is he still hanging around?" Tristan bit back.

"Tristan, I'm sick of your shit. You know for a fact that nothing happened between me and Logan until after we broke up. So if you want to talk about cheating why don't you turn that fucking finger right back around and look at your self. At least I had the decency to break up with you before I screwed someone else. You were doing it for god knows how long before I found out and you continued even after you promised you wouldn't! So if anyone is the cheater it's you." I yelled, getting tired of his shit.

"You screwed him?" He asked stunned. "Well the ice princess has finally fallen, ladies and gentlemen! Our own student body vice president who is known for her innocent has had sex! Aren't you all so proud?" Tristan announced to the crowd around us.

"DuGray! Why don't you shut the hell up and find something else to screw. Just because she was smart enough to wait and screw someone who is actually worth it doesn't mean you can take your wounded pride out on her!" Paris came out of no where and started yelling at him. "You aren't worth the ground she spits on and you know it, so just give it up and keep on walking."

"You can't seriously think that he's better. His reputation is even worse than mine. He flips from girl to girl every other night, never giving them a backward glance. And you think I'm bad?" Tristan glared a Paris, before taking a step towards Rory and grabbing her arm tightly. "Everyone knows we belong together. But if you truly want to get this jerk out of your system now then so be it. But you are still mine, I won't let you go." his voice sounded threatening. He crashed his lips down to hers once more, before letting go of her bruised wrist and walking away.

--

**4 hours later**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Logan asked, taking her hand tightly in his, trying to be careful of her wrist.

"It's something I have to do." Rory stated, staring straight ahead.

"No I meant are you sure you want to do this before I kick the crap out of him?" he asked smirking.

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't want you to go to jail too." She smiled finally looking away from the building in front of her and looking at the man standing next to her. She saw the slight smirk on his lips but she knew that deep down, he was supporting everything she did. He would probably be just as happy to see Tristan behind bars as she was.

**The End**


End file.
